


Jam Buds: Mental Madness

by The_Smart_Dunce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ... sort of..., Apocalypse, Earth blowing up?, End of the World, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time freezes, cause, yes Steven’s powers have evolved that much, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smart_Dunce/pseuds/The_Smart_Dunce
Summary: After a mission with the gems gone horribly wrong, Steven has one final talk with the love of his life before Earth ceases to be.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jam Buds: Mental Madness

Steven DeMayo Quartz Diamond Universe recalled his final mission he’ll ever have in life. He was in his mid-twenties at the time, he was bright, beaming, a little worried, but that’s the burden he had to bear when he and his 3/4 adoptive moms and best(ish) friend went on missions to save people from these weird aliens with a surprisingly humanoid leader. He had discovered the location of said leader. Who, again, only had a few monster-y features like the razor sharp teeth and multiple spiked tentacles instead of normal, human teeth and legs. He had fought with the might of the gods. And he meant **FIGHT**. He didn’t try to spare this new foe as he did normally, no. These aliens were given specific orders to go after the “Hybrid’s” loved ones. Many things happened. His father was hospitalized, his... let’s call him an ally, Ronaldo Fryman was nearly killed (but honestly, that wasn’t because they were close, more so Ronaldo’s stupidity and determination to write his blog), Lars had broken an arm. Same with his fiancé, who had also temporarily lost an eye. This put the man in a frenzy. The only times he wasn’t glowing pink with more light than the sun was when he was sleeping. He had no problem taking down, brutalizing and even _killing_ these things, not caring for **any** consequences. He grabbed the old Gem-Rebellion war banner and let out a fearsome battle cry. This lead to multiple gems including the likes of the main trio, Bismuth, The three Lapis Lazuli’s, the entire Ruby squad, Peridot, the childishly named “Squaridot”, Cherry Quartz, Jasper, the entire Famethyst, Lars, the Off-Colors, and the entire set of corrupted gems going to war with this alien race. Many were slain here. A couple of the Famethyst were shattered, Pearl shattered, Lars died many times. Thankfully, Steven had healing powers. At the bulk end, everyone was knocked out, shattered, or otherwise incapacitated. All except the queen of these gems, and Steven. “WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?” Steven yelled at his enemy. “Hmm... Unarovite.” The alien replied. “I do this because once upon a time, the previous Unarovite had a child with an alien species, me. But the DIAMONDS decided that ‘pure gems are better’ and shunned us to a dead planet they had already emptied out! But then, centuries later, oh another hybrid shows up, and is completely and utterly acceptable to communicate with pure gems! You think that’s crazy, ‘My Diamond’?” The two sat down. Steven, for once, stopped glowing. “I understand where you’re coming from. But you need to remember, people change. Even people as cruel as the Diamonds change. They’d never accept me as anything other than Pink Diamond if they didn’t. People change, everything stays.” “Well, take this into consideration. You had the freebie of being the descendant of their surrogate little sister. Unarovite Senior? Just a random set of foot soldiers who had nothing to lose or live for. You got a pass, I didn’t. So now you’re going to feel what I did. I’ll be getting the chance to leave Earth. You won’t.” Unarovite then grabbed a button from one of her tentacles and pressed it, making a white glow envelop the area around them. A wave of fear grabbed at Steven. Right before the light touched Steven, it seemed to slow down. Time. It slowed down. Tears formed in his eyes as he knew oblivion was near. He didn’t know what to do. Then he knew.

_he had one more person to talk to. One more conversation before his life was no more._

he ran and he ran and he ran! “CONNIE!” The hospital they were in only had a portion of movement, just a field around the half-gem. The field reached Connie not long after finding her. He embraced her the moment he could. “Ah! S-Steven! What are-“ She stopped when she felt a liquid on her back. Tears. “Connie, I- the alien, he-she clicked a button- she- earth is gonna be destroyed and-and, I don’t know what to do!” Connie took this all in quickly, and hugged him further. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s ok, it’s ok. You’re ok.” “I’m NOT ok, the earth, you, dad, the Diamonds, everyone and thing is gonna die! All because that stupid Unarovite found out I EXISTED! She’s a hybrid between gem and some octopus-like alien! She was banned by STUPID WHITE DIAMOND! AND SHE FOUND OUT I EXISTED, AND WANTS REVENGE! IF I WAS NEVER BORN, EARTH WOULDN’T BE ABOUT TO CEASE TO EXIST! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THAT IN LIFE, DEATH, OR ANYWHERE!?” Steven was already sobbing, but now he was borderline _hysterical._ Connie propped him up, and kissed his lips to calm him. Steven was stressed, but every single time he feels her lips on his, all of it seems to melt away. The two lovebirds pulled away for air. “Do, you wanna just check off our bucket lists? Before Earth ceases to be?” “Heh. Yeah. Sounds like fun.” Connie smiled. “There’s the Steven I know.”

so that’s what they did for the next “week”. Some things fun, others not as innocent, but after a week had passed, it was done. Their entire bucket lists were checked off. They laughed as they lied down in a garden of roses. “So, bucket list done. How do we feel?” The girl asked. “Satisfied. I think I’m ready to die now.” Connie chuckled. “That’s pretty bleak for you.” She teased. “Well, if there’s a better way to say it, you tell me. But, I’ve done everything I’ve wanted to in life, ever. I’m honestly at ease with all ceasing to be. ‘Sides, if there is an afterlife, you’ll be there with me..... I love you, Connie Maheswaran-Universe.” “And I love you, Steven Quartz Universe.”

**_And with that, the two lovers, Connie and Steven cuddled in the rose garden, dropping the time stopping aura, and dying peacefully in each other’s arms._ **


End file.
